This invention relates to fluid transfer devices.
Fluid transfer devices are used in transportation equipment, such as airplanes, marine crafts, locomotives, or automobiles, to transfer fluids such as fuel, oil, or water.
In one general aspect, a fluid transfer device includes first and second section. The first section includes a first flange with a first fastener on an outer diameter of the first section. A coupler is secured to the second section to rotate independently of the second section and to mate with an end of the first section. The coupler includes a second flange with a second fastener on an outer diameter of the coupler. The fluid transfer device includes a support that couples the first and second fasteners of the flanges to prevent relative rotation of the flanges to secure the first section to the second section.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the first section may include an adapter that has an end that mates with the coupler. The end of the adapter may include threads that match threads of the coupler. The second section may include a barb connector in which a hose may be connected.
The first fastener may include a clearance hole through the first flange. The second fastener may include a clearance hole through the first flange.
The first fastener may include a clip or the second fastener may include a clip. The first fastener may include a notch or the second fastener may include a notch. The support may include a wire or cable.
The first flange may include an additional first fastener and the second flange may include an additional second fastener. The fluid transfer device may include an additional support that couples to the additional first and second fasteners of the flanges to help secure the first section to the second section.
The fluid transfer device may be used in any high-pressure or low-pressure environment.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.